


Cold Fire

by lacewood



Series: Glimpse [1]
Category: Shaman King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewood/pseuds/lacewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hao makes Anna an offer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Fire

He didn't know why he made her the offer. It wasn't like he had any intention of keeping it, any more than she had of accepting.

"I could give you an easy life," he'd pointed out and Anna looked at him like something beneath her notice (but not quite. She couldn't ignore him, and he found a certain smug satisfaction in using this).

"Not by my standards," she told him with a contemptuous sniff, and turned to stalk away.

"I might even spare his life. For you," he suggested, leaning in close before she could take the first step.

She spun then, whiplash movement, and her hand struck his cheek the split second before he caught it.

Oh yes, he remembered now why he'd said that.

"You're cute when you're mad," he told her and she bared her teeth at him.

She was one of the very few who could challenge him like this and not die in the attempt, but even she couldn't get away with it. He had his standards, after all.

So he pulled her close and kissed her.

One hand reached up to tangle in her hair without his thinking about it, before she could twist away. Her clenched teeth were hard behind her thin, angry lips as she fought him. His hand loosed her hair to slide down to her waist and he could feel the snarl in her throat just before she shifted and very suddenly kissed him back.

She kissed him like she did everything else - hard and fierce, with distinctly homicidal overtones thrown in for good measure. It was... interesting, and he was all for enjoying this sudden turn of events for as long as it lasted before she tried to kill him again.

It came rather sooner than he expected.

One hand reached up to grab the front of his cloak. She broke the kiss and his guard went up even as her left fist caught him under the chin with a hard, painful crack. Releasing him, she whipped her rosary over her head, and her shikigami rose on either side of him.

He considered summoning the Spirit of Fire, but looked at her black stone eyes and decided, well, he could concede the point for today. Gravel ground under her heel as she deliberately turned her back on him and walked away.

He rubbed his aching jaw, watching her, and smiled.

(And he was probably a better kisser too.)

 _end_

November 2004


End file.
